Sensors are used to detect events such as a glass break, motion, asset movement, temperature and impact/shock. These sensors can be used as a standalone device or in combination with a security system. A security system includes a life, safety, and property protection system. The sensors communicate with a control panel when the sensor detects an event.
Motion sensors or detectors can be masked. Masking of the detector prevents the sensor from correctly detecting motion within a protected area. Spraying or brushing a coating or film on a lens that blocks the infrared signal can mask a detector, such as a PIR sensor.
Currently, masking is detected by employing multiple sensors to detect signals indicative of the masking. However, this method requires deployment of multiple sensors in an area, where one sensor detects motion and the other sensors are dedicated for the purposes of detecting masking.